The Love of the Irish
by Hellion5Angel4
Summary: Brina O'Hara has lived in Boston her whole life. The news of 'The Saints' had spread like wildfire. When she is forced to quit school and begin working at a local pub, she finds that not everyone is exactly as they seem. Murphy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I've been in love with The Boondock Saints for a long while now. I always liked Murphy better than Connor, so that's why the story is going to go the way I've got it planned. This is just my take on an amazing movie, so this sentence is leading up to the always amazing..**

**I don't own anything from The Boondock Saints, I don't own either Norman Reedus or Sean Patrick Flannery, though I wish I did. :P This story is my personal idea taken from the movie...which I don't own..**

**I suck at that crap. So...if you like Connor, I'll apologize now because this story is gonna put him in a bad light...forewarning.**

**Let it begin!**

-Murphy's POV-

When this entire operation started out, I believed in it. I followed Connor without any questions. Until Papa Joe Yakavetta was sent to the Lord by my Da, myself, and Connor. Everything made perfectly logical sense, we were doing God's work, the work that people can't and are too afraid to do. After we finished Papa Joe, Connor was never himself again. He seemed more paranoid, more OCD and stalked the victim. Before we would just bust in and blow their brains out. I only stayed on to watch his ass, make sure he didn't get himself caught. He'd become careless and wreckless. Out of control. But the truth of it is...I want out.

- Brina's POV-

The phone rang again as her door opened. She rushed to it and picked up the receiver; "Hello?" She walked over and shut and bolted the door to her apartment. These days, there was no safe place in Boston. Crime everywhere ran rampant; rapists, murderers, thieves. "I understand the rent is due tomorrow and I'm already behind a month, but I'm honestly doing the best I can. I should be getting my school check any day now." She sat down on the stool, looking out over Boston. "But if you could just give me another week, I'd ha-" She sighed and played with her shoelace. "I understand. Bye." She put the phone down and ran her fingers through her strawberry blond hair. Working part time just wasn't enough anymore to pay the bills and keep in school. She looked at the clock and read 8:34. Things would just be picking up at the bar. She went to the bathroom, fixed her makeup, grabbed her jacket and headed to McGinty's.

When she arrived, there were only a few people scattered here and there, no one sitting at the bar. She found a stool and sat down infront of Doc. "Hello, Brina. What can I get you to drink?" She smiled at him and as she pulled off her jacket, responded. "I'll just take a beer, Doc. And a shot of whiskey. Been a hell of a day." He turned around and grabbed her a beer, passing it to her then turned to get her shot. "What's b-b-been the trouble today, darlin? Fuck! Ass!" She downed the shot to keep from laughing and passed the glass back to Doc. "Got a call saying my rent is a day away from being 2 months behind. My damn school check should be here any time, but the landlord won't wait for it. I'm homeless in a week." She took a chug off the beer and set the bottle on the counter, playing with the label. "Is there anything I can do to help ya?" She smiled, but shook her head no. "I can't take any help. Especially not from you. The only thing I really can do is quit school. Find another job."

The door to the pub opened, and two men walked in, laughing and joking with each other. She turned her attention back to her beer and took another swig. "Brina, I don't mean to pry or t-t-t-to insult you, but I've got room above the pub. Would it help if I let you st-t-t-tay there? Oh, I'll be right back." He walked over to the two men who had sat at the bar, and she remembered the last time she was in the attic floor of McGinty's. Trashed and cluttered with a ton of old bar stuff. A pool table, old signs long since taken down. But there was a kitchen, a bathroom, and a couple extra rooms. He walked back over and leaned on the counter. "Doc, that's a sweet offer, but I remember the top floor being cluttered as hell with old stuff." He leaned back against the back counter and crossed his arms, smiling proudly. "It was. But I c-c-c-cleaned it out, and s-s-s-sold most of it. It's fixed up and ready for livin in. If you'd work here, I'd let you stay there."

She felt as if she could kiss Doc. "That is probably the sweetest thing I've ever been offered. I won't let you down, Doc. I promise. How soon can I move in?" She finished off her beer and pushed the bottle to him. "As soon as y-y-you'd l-l-like. Fuck!" She handed him a $20 to pay for her drinks. "I'm actually going to go and start packing now. I'll see you later, Doc."

-The Next Day-

She didn't have much to pack away. A few books, movies, her tv, dvd player, the food she did have in the fridge and freezer, her clothes, and bathroom necessities. All in all, 10 boxes were ready to go into her car. She got them loaded and over to the pub, knowing she had to get the kitchen stuff put away quickly. She opened the door to the pub and saw the same two men from the previous night sitting at the bar again. This was only strange to her, because it was 10:00 in the morning. She approached the bar. "Excuse me, Doc. Could I go ahead and get the key?" He nodded and walked into his office. The two younger men both looked at her. "Well, hello." She heard him speak before she looked. "Hi." He turned more towards her and held his hand out. "Doc's told us all about you movin in upstairs. I'm Connor. This is my brother, Murphy." She shook Connor's hand and waved to Murphy just as Doc returned with the key. "Thanks, Doc. Nice to meet you both." She had just turned to walk away when Doc hollered after her. "Brina, I'll give you today off, but I'll need your help tomorrow. Is that alright?" She smiled and nodded at Doc before she turned and walked back out the front and began carrying her boxes up the stairs and into the apartment. It was nicer than the one she had just moved from.

She spent most of her day unpacking her things and putting them into the already provided furniture. A bed was missing, but she figured she'd ask a friend with a truck for a favor. She picked up her phone and texted her, getting an answer. Thankful she had agreed, she decided one night on a couch wouldn't be so bad. She ran down the street and grabbed a pizza, deciding on a quick dinner tonight. She had almost everything ready and set up where she wanted it, all she was missing was her bed. She turned on Sister Act and laid back on the couch. She couldn't remember dreaming, but was woken to thumps. As she sat up and woke up some more, she realized it was 11:24 a.m. and someone was knocking on her door. She stood up and grabbed the knife she always kept near, before opening it. "I hope you slept alright, Brina. I was wanting you to start your shift at 8. I've got you from 8 to close. That won't c-c-c-conflict with your other job, will it?" She smiled and shook her head no. "That sounds fine. I'll be down at 8." He turned to go back down the stairs and she shut the door.

The truth was, her job was a lie. She had budgeted it where she could buy used books for $20 instead of $420, ate cheap freezer meals for dinner, skipped lunches and breakfasts, and used what money she had left to pay her rent in advance. A cell phone bill of $50 a month for unlimited was all the extra she could afford, and that was done by occasionally babysitting or doing hair and make up for prom. Any way she could get by. Her classes were too brutal and challenging enough as it was, without her having to work. Her friend Samantha showed up, and they went to her old apartment and carried down the mattress, frame, and box springs and loaded them into her pick up. "Won't you be miserable spending all your time around that pub?" Brina laughed and turned around to keep an eye on her bed. "Not really. I spend all my free time there anyways. Now, I'm just getting a killer apartment to serve a few beers and shots. I'm not complaining." Sam finally made it to the pub, much to Brina's relief. It had looked like rain all day.

Sam had finished setting up the bed just as the raindrops started pecking on the window that overlooked Boston. "Well done, Sammy. I will pay you as soon as my school check gets here. I promise." Sam hugged Brina and held her at arms length. "Don't worry about it. Consider it a housewarming present. I've gotta run, but I'll catch you later." Brina smiled and closed the door behind her friend. She quickly made her bed, put the pillows on, and flopped down on her stomach. Comforting to know she had her bed. She flipped over and looked at her watch, 6:46. She showered quickly and put on a baseball t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, adding her shoes, half boots and half sneakers, to work in. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and locked the door as she climbed down the stairs just in time. Doc and the few customers who had trickled in after a hard day of work, all had their eyes on the television. A big blue banner in white letters read: BREAKING NEWS: SAINTS STRIKE AGAIN

Brina didn't know how she felt about The Saints. They were doing, unfortunately necessary work, but it was still murdering people. Albeit, not innocent, but they were human beings. The entire city was in a split uproar about the Saints. The last big hit from them had been Yakavetta, but now they had moved on to the newest head, Don Varni Vero. He had been in the news, just like Yakavetta, for charges against him, but he weaseled out of each and every one. As it got later into the evening, the pub got more and more full of people. Around 12, Connor and Murphy showed up at the bar. The crowd was thinning out when Connor flagged her down. "Miss Brina, may we get two more? Please?" She turned and grabbed two more beers and handed them to the boys. She got lost in the crowd of people until finally, Doc, herself, and Connor and Murphy were the only ones left in the bar. She grabbed three long necks and headed to the table where Doc and the boys sat, putting her legs up on a nearby chair, handing the boys their beer. "On me." Murphy had pulled out a pack of cigarettes and was lighting one up. "Murphy, could I be a bum?" He blew smoke and held his cigarette in his lips,"Sure." He held the box to her, watched as she took one, and held his lit lighter to her. "Thank you."

She hadn't seen Doc slip out, but noticed when Connor stood up and stretched, smacking Murphy on his shoulder. "I'm headed home. You coming with?" Murphy stubbed out his cigarette and finished blowing smoke. "Nah. Think I'll hang around and have one more. I'll be there soon." Connor headed towards the door and grabbed his jacket. "Night, then. Goodnight, Brina." She smiled and waved at him. "Night, Connor." The front door shut, and it was quiet. She leaned back in her chair, took a swig from her bottle, and crossed her arms. "You don't say much, do you?" He rested his arm on the back of his chair as he turned to look right at her. "Not when Connor's interested. And, I promise, he hasn't shut up about you." She smirked at him and leaned forward. "And what would you say if I told you it's not Connor I'm interested in?" He looked at her and smiled, chuckling lightly.

That seemed to be the key to the city for Murphy. He started opening up, asking her questions about her life, answering questions she asked him. They talked, she almost cried, and they both laughed. It was during one of these fits of giggles, that she realized what time it was. "God, it's like 5. I didn't even realize how long we spent talking." She chuckled softly and rolled her head around in a circle. "I've had a good time, but I've gotta get home. Connor will be getting up to be at church." She smiled and stood up, walking with him to the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then." He slipped his jacket on and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I guess so." She started to unlock the door when she noticed he was standing close. He reached up and rested his hand on her cheek. She felt her stomach turn somersaults as she felt his soft, warm lips press gently on her cheek. He pulled back and couldn't stop smiling at her as he started out the door. "Bye." He chuckled. "Bye." She shut the door and turned the lock. She flipped the lights off and climbed the stairs to her door, letting herself inside. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she undid the laces on her shoes and laid back.

She slipped off her shirt, leaving only her tank top, and snuggled under the covers, still smiling as she desperately attempted to cling to every moment. His accent, his scent, his smile. She giggled out loud, and rolled over, knowing she'd never get to sleep if she kept thinking about Murphy. But she just couldn't help it.

**Chapter 1...BOOM! Finished. I may or may not have chapter 2 up tonight...I haven't really decided yet. :/ but it'll definitely be tomorrow, if not tonight.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you read it and like it, then, please please please reply! I'd love to know what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully, you liked Chapter 1, and replied. If not, that's okay and I'll go ahead and post a chapter two, because I'm feeling frisky and I'm really liking where this story is going. And that's just me, and I'm a junkie for writing stuff. So once again..**

**I don't own The Boondock Saints, nor do I own anything affiliated with it. The OC, Brina, is a figment of my imagination, and the title I generated on a title generator website thing..if it's the same as another title, it's not mine, and I don't own it.**

The next few nights she worked, the boys showed up, but they didn't stay like they had the first night. She and Murphy shared a few smiles, but it was like he was afraid to talk to her. But Friday and Saturday nights, neither one of them showed up, early or late, to the pub. After the Saturday night rush was over, Brina confronted Doc about it. "Where have those two troublemakers been?" He laughed and poured her a shot of whiskey. "Brina, you can't control or predict those two. Might as well try to lasso mother nature and control her. They are wild, and free spirits. They come and go as they please. Now, you d-d-d-do know that we're c-c-c-closed tomorrow, right? Ass!" She grinned and slid the shot glass back to Doc. "Yeah, I know. For Sunday." She washed the glasses and set them on the bar to dry over night. Doc had already left and locked up behind himself, but she checked the door just to be sure. She shut off the lights and climbed the stairs, grateful to see her bed. She put her money in the jar on her dresser. She had never suspected she'd make such great tips at this job. But everyone seemed to really like her.

She slipped off her shoes and let down her hair, massaging her scalp and reveling in the wonderful feeling. She sighed and took off her jeans and the shirt she wore, leaving her in her tank top and her boy short underwear. Just as she had laid down and shut off the lamp, her phone rang. She looked at the display screen and didn't recognize the number, but answered anyways. "Hello?" It was silent for a moment until she heard a voice speak. "Brina?" She recognized the thick accent. "Mr. Murphy, is that you? How'd you get my cell phone number?" She heard him chuckle on the other end of the line and felt butterflies go crazy in her stomach as she remembered his smile, and then the kiss on the cheek. "Aye it's me. I know the bar's owner and he hooked me up." She smiled and sighed into the phone. "Well, I'll just have to have a talk with Doc the next time I see him." She laid her head back on the pillows and played with her hair with one hand, and held the phone with the other. "Well, now don't go getting me into trouble. I wasn't supposed to tell ya." She held her breath during the brief moment of silence that followed, but let it go when he started talking again. "I know the bar's closed tomorrow, but I was wondering if I could come over? Make you dinner and we watch a movie. Would that be alright?'' She felt like a little school girl with a crush. "Yeah, that'd be fine. Can you promise me one thing, though?"

"Anything. You name it." A small sense of security came with that promise. "I don't want to eat anything too crazy or exotic. I'd feel bad if you turned out to be a terrible cook." Grinning, she heard him laugh. "Hey now, I cook most of mine and Connor's dinners. But, okay. I promise. As crazy as we'll get is spaghetti." Satisfied that she knew she could eat the menu, she smiled. "Deal. I'm exhausted, but I don't want to get off the phone." Her eyes grew heavier and heavier with every moment. "Well, go ahead and go to sleep, Brina. I'll be there at 6 tomorrow night. Sleep well, and have wonderful dreams. Alright?" She smiled, and nodded her head, remembering he couldn't see her, she muttered an, "Okay. Goodnight, Murphy." The last thing she heard was his voice, telling her goodnight.

The sun shone across her face and woke her up the next morning. She rolled over and stretched before letting her feet touch the floor. She sat there, wondering if the phone call was just a dream, but put all thinking on hold. She climbed into the shower and let the warm water and scent of citrus body wash start to wake her up even more. She stepped out of the shower and turned it off before wrapping herself in a towel. She padded to the kitchen, pulled a mug from the cabinet, and filled it with water. The microwave beeped and she pulled the steaming water out. The cabinet and the fridge held the most important contents to her. The instant Starbucks coffee and the creamer. After mixing it well, she sat down infront of the television and turned on the news. No more news on The Saints, just news about the weather, local crime rates dropping slightly. She flipped to watch some television show about paranormal things just to pass the time. She quickly found that's all that she would be doing today, is passing the time. She mopped, wiped everything down, made sure the apartment was in order, then she turned her attention downstairs. She put away the glasses from last night, swept, mopped, and took out the trash.

The clock was not her friend today. She noticed it was 4:46, and that she was filthy from cleaning. She tracked upstairs and stripped off her clothes to take, yet another shower. When she got out, she straightened her hair, did her makeup, and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. At 5:54, her phone rang, and she answered, smiling when she heard Murphy. "Miss Brina, Miss Brina, let down your golden hair." She laughed and walked down the stairs towards the door. "Okay, my hair isn't really that 'golden' it's more like a reddish blond, it's not all that long, and I wouldn't do it anyways. That would seriously hurt to have a full grown man using it as a rope." She ended the call and opened the door, smiling when she saw Murphy standing there. "So will the door be acceptable?" He stepped inside, careful to hide something behind his back. "Here," he handed her the grocery bag full of stuff for their dinner. "Carry this, and I'll follow you." She turned around and started for the back and up the stairs to her home. She walked into the kitchen and put the bag down on the counter before turning back around to him. "Wow. Doc really did a number didn't he? This place is nice." She smiled and walked over to close the door behind him. "He did well." She stood next to him and he looked at her, looking back at him.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against her cheek and as he pulled back, he brought his hand from behind his back. "These are for you. I hope you like them. I'm not really a flower kind of guy, and I don't know which flower symbolizes what," she let him ramble on for a minute and took them with a smile. "Thank you, Murphy. They're beautiful." He shrugged off his jacket and let it lay across a single chair near the couch, and followed her into the kitchen. She was setting the vase full of water on the counter and was dipping the stems of the flowers into it. "So you ready to cook?" After a mess of chopping, slicing, boiling, and heating, dinner was finally ready. They ate at the small table and made small talk. "So what exactly is Connor in to right now, if you're here?" She took another bite of her spaghetti and listened. "Well, it's a little weird doing stuff without him. We always have. But I'm not sure what he's up to. When I left, he was laying on the couch watching Cops." She smiled and took a sip of the wine she had gotten from the pub. "Well, let's hope he stays there." He raised his beer and she raised her glass. "I will certainly cheer to that. Don't want that asshole around to ruin my big date."

They had finished eating, cleaned the table off, and with full stomachs, sat down on the couch to watch Braveheart. They both knew they wouldn't make it to the end, but it was only 8, so they had a chance. He lifted his arm and put it around her back, trying to act like it was a casual thing. She smiled and scooted closer to him, only to have him scoot away. She scooted closer again, but he scooted away. For a minute, she was worried, but she saw the smartass smirk on his lips. She made a fist and playfully punched his side. "Quit being awful." He chuckled and looked at her. She looked at him, still smiling, and rolled her eyes. She felt his eyes still looking at her, and the second she turned to look at him, he leaned down and kissed her, cradling her chin ever so gently. They stopped, and she felt herself blushing. She did anything to avoid eye contact for a moment when she heard him whisper, "Hey." She looked at him again, and let her hand rest on his cheek as she moved to where she was sitting on her knees, level with him, and her lips were pressed against his. She felt his hand slip around her waist and his tongue drag slowly across her lips, asking for entry. She obliged and she let her arm slip around his neck as they deepened the kiss, he pulled her closer.

When they stopped, both were slightly out of breath, and smiling. He kicked off his boots and laid back on the couch, and she laid down half on him, and half on the couch. Her head was on his chest, listening to his heart beat and trying to be interested in the movie. His fingers slowly stroked her hair above her ear, and her eyes glanced to the clock. It was only 10:30, but her eyes were starting to droop. She judged by his even breaths, that Murphy was either getting sleepy or was already asleep himself. She smiled and let sleep over take her. She was cold, her arms kept chilling, and when she heard someone whispering her name, she let one eye open. She saw the menu screen for Braveheart, smelled cologne, and slowly realized she was still laying on Murphy. His hand gently shook her arm, "Brina." She moved enough to let him know she was awake. "Hmm?" She raised her head and looked into his eyes, "Do you want to stay here?" He nodded his head and gave a small, "Mmhmm." She scooted forward and kissed his lips, taking her time, remembering everything he did. Kissing her back, making a small circle on her back with one of his fingers, pushing her hair off her neck as he took her cheek in his hand. These were the best memories, to her. "Let's go to bed, then. I think we're both cramped on this couch." He gave a small smile and stretched. "Aye. Let's do it." She stood up and got off of the couch and turned off the tv and the dvd player. She shut off the kitchen lights, the living room lights, and the bathroom light before they were in her bedroom.

As sleepy as she still was, she wasn't going to dig through her dresser to find pajamas. She was going to sleep just the way she usually did. She felt his eyes on her as she took off the tank top, revealing a smaller, tighter one beneath, and took off her shorts, letting them fall to the floor. "Come on, Murph. No funny business, though." He smiled as she crawled under the sheets, took off his shirt; tossing it to the floor, and crawled under the sheets next to her. She had her head on the pillow, and felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her close to his chest. The only word that popped into her head with this, was safe. She felt safe with Murphy holding her. She was almost back asleep when she heard him whisper, "Good night, mo cuishle."

The next morning, she awoke alone. For a moment, she was sad, thinking it had all been a dream. She heard her door open and close and saw Murphy walking back in, trying to be quiet. He came into the bedroom, taking off his boots and his shirt again, and as he crawled back into her bed, she rolled over and laid her head on his chest and draped her arm over his waist. "Where'd you go?" He chuckled lightly as she raised up. He scooted down so that they were eye to eye. "Went to get some breakfast. Coffee and a cinnamon roll." She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm all for that. But oh woe is me, I don't want to get out of bed." She pouted and he laughed, getting up and bringing in the cups and the bag. She sat up and almost snatched the coffee from him. His phone gave a shrill ring and he set his coffee down on the night stand. "Hello?" She took a chunk out of the cinnamon roll and sighed. It was delicious, and still warm. She licked the sticky icing off her fingers and took another drink of coffee. "Yeah. Alright, bye." Murphy hung up his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. "I gotta go." She groaned and set the cinnamon roll down on the bag and her coffee on the night stand on her side. "Seriously?" He leaned down, both hands in a fist, holding himself up on the bed so he could look her straight in the eyes. "Unfortunately. Connor wants to go to church, and for some reason that has to be a bonding time for the two of us." She gave a sympathetic smile and reached up to his cheek, cupping it and rubbing her thumb back and forth.

"You're a good guy, Murphy. Go ahead. It's fine." He sat down on the edge of the bed and was turned to look at her. "I don't want to go. That's just it. I'd much rather stay here and wake up with you." She couldn't get enough of his smooth accent. She sighed and pulled him back, so he was laying down. She crawled around on the bed until she was straddling him and had both his hands pinned above his head. "This is how I want to wake up. But I doubt getting your butt beaten by a girl would do much to boost your ego this early in the morning." She smirked but was taken by surprise when he slipped an arm loose and wrapped it around her waist and flipped them both over, so he looked down into her eyes. "Can't do much damage. Too light." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, their lips crashing on each other's. She pulled away and sat up. "Seriously, Murphy, go. I don't want Connor being mad at me. I'll be here tonight." He smiled and kissed her quickly before hopping off the bed and putting his boots back on. She grabbed his shirt and walked to the front door and waited. He followed behind her and stopped when he got to the door. She slung his shirt over his jacket, still on the same chair, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be here tonight, too. Possibly Connor, but I already told him where I was and who I was with, and said if he didn't like it, he'd have to get the fuck over it." She smiled as he gently backed her into the wall beside the door. They kissed again, but this time felt more desperate. As if he hadn't been kissed in a long long time and he wanted to remember and savor every second before he was ripped away.

She broke the kiss and handed him his shirt to put on, then his coat. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek before they hugged. He finally tore himself away and left. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable with Murphy. Things were going well, and she was happy. Happy, until, she remembered the mess of spaghetti in the kitchen.

**Chapter 2! Ka-Chow! I am really loving this story, and I've got the perfect idea of where it's heading. I think that's why i'm so eager to get it written so that I can share the awesomeness in my brain with all of you. :-D Anyways...if you read and liked chapter 1 and / or chapter 2, please please please Read and Reply!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1&2, and so here I am to Chapter 3. Now, if you like it, please reply so that I know someone's enjoying all this effort. I realize the 'time frame' won't add up, but there's going to be songs and stuff from the now and past few years time that won't really add up to the date in the movie, but it's just where I am taking it and what I want and so if there's time things that don't add up, then please don't really look too deep into it.**

**Again, I don't own anything from The Boondock Saints, the song lyrics I'm going to use are not mine, and I don't own anything except Brina. My creation. Now...chapter 3...**

**Early warning...this Chapter is MA...there will be sex...and it's descriptive nature...Murphy and Brina sex...so there's your warning. If you can't handle it or don't want to read it, I'll try to mark it off somehow so you can skip right over it. :)**

-Connor's POV-

I watched them from across the street. Murphy seemed all too happy as he kissed her cheek and she smiled and watched him walk away before retreating inside. She was a distraction from our mission, and God would not be happy that Murphy was chasing after sins of the flesh when he should be helping me. I turned towards the direction of my church, and started smoking as I walked. We were called upon to do this, to send the evil out and away from the innocent people. The more I think about it, the more that it seems she isn't an innocent. She was sent to do exactly what she's doing. To separate my brother and myself. And I'd be damned if I was going to let him slip away from what he was truly supposed to be doing. Though, she was a beautiful woman. Curves, long legs, Murphy had stolen her. I told him I liked her, and he made a move. Either way, something has to be done about her. I won't lose my brother..

- Brina's POV -

She had just finished her shift at McGinty's and had locked the doors for the night. She was right in the middle of sweeping the floor when a knock came at the door. Leaning the broom on the wall, she walked over and took a peek outside. She smiled and unlocked the doors, letting Murphy in. "Evenin beautiful." They kissed briefly before he walked over to the bar and sat down. She walked behind the counter and pulled him a long neck and getting one for herself. They took a couple drinks in the quiet before she leaned over the counter and kissed him again. "I missed you. All day. I kept waiting for you to show up, but you never did." He took another swig from his beer and smiled. "I know, I'm sorry. I had some errands I had to get done today and I just never made it in, until now. And I am here now. Isn't that what's important?" She grinned and shook her head.

"You're just lucky you're charming. Otherwise, I'd be pissed. But I've been thinking all day, and I was actually gonna call you later about it. Do you think you and Connor would want to come over for dinner tomorrow night? I know everything there is to know about you, and I want to get to know Connor too. He doesn't seem that bad." Murphy was quiet for a minute, but nodded his head. "Yeah. That'd be alright." He stood up and she took his empty bottle and tossed it into the trash can. He walked around behind the bar and grabbed her hand. "Come on, baby." She followed him, stopping only to turn off the lights, as they climbed the stairs. She shut and locked the door to her home, and they sat down on the couch. He flipped on the tv, and channel surfed for a few minutes, finally settling on a crime show. She paid no attention to the tv as she kept staring at him, memorizing every feature of his face. She felt almost embarrassed when he turned and looked at her. "What?" She smiled and pressed her lips against his. They didn't stop. Their tongues danced together as she got onto her knees and moved one across him, sitting on his lap, straddling him.

~~ if you don't want to read the smutty smutty smut smut, then look for the double ~~ thing~~~

Her fingers wrapped into his hair, gently tugging as he ran his hands to her back and to the rim of her shirt. She pulled away and smiled. He reached to her hair and gently tugged the ponytail holder out of place, letting her hair cascade around her shoulders. "Beautiful. Can I totally kill the mood and ask a question?" She nodded her head, and rested her arms on his shoulders. "How many...men..have you been with?" She felt pitiful with her answer. She had never been a huge sex junkie or a slut, but mostly because she just didn't really care for it. Feeling the blush creep into her cheeks, she licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Two. One when I was 16 and the other when I was 18." Murphy moved his hand infront of her and made a show of counting on his fingers. "That's seven years since...last time. Wow." She laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. "Well, how many have you been with?" He grabbed her hips and turned around on the couch, kicking his feet up on the other end. "Me? Well, contrary to Connor's belief, I haven't been with a man before." She scoffed and shook her head, smiling. "Smartass." He chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Six."

Now, she felt worry, doubt, and a small amount of fear well up in her chest. He'd been with six girls, she'd only been with two men. She didn't realize the smile had faded off her lips until he pushed her hair back and rested his hand on her cheek. "Hey," She looked into his eyes, and found all the fear, worry, and doubt melt away as he pulled her in for another kiss. Their breaths grew quicker and shorter, she felt his hand rubbing on her back, then traveling down her arm, down her side, and to her hips, where he gently grabbed and pulled her closer. She pulled away, just enough to feel his breath on her lips, and whispered. "Bedroom." He nodded his head and grabbed her thighs as he stood up, and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and stood up, pulling off his shirt.

He kicked off his boots and pulled off his socks before he crawled onto the bed, beside her. He helped her slide back and let her head rest on the pillows; giving her brief kisses. He settled into one kiss, deepening it, and slid his hand under her shirt, letting his thumb stroke back and forth on her stomach. He settled one leg between hers, and gently rubbed it against her as her fingers twisted in his hair again. He moved his lips to her neck, licking, nipping, and gently sucking and biting. Her chest heaved as switched sides and continued working on her neck. She couldn't take it anymore. She rolled her head and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me, Murphy." He stopped and looked into her eyes. He licked his lips and shook his head no. She felt confusion take over her face, and he stroked her cheek. "We're not going to fuck. That's for later. We're going to make love." She felt a smile cross her lips as he kissed a couple small smooches on her neck again.

She reached for the bottom of her shirt and started lifting it up, but he stopped her. "Let me explain. For me, making love means I get to take my time. I get to kiss, touch, know every inch of your body. What you like, what you don't like. What makes you come undone, what makes you shiver." Another quick kiss, and he was pulling her shirt over her head. He helped her sit up, and as he nibbled on her neck, reached around her back and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side. He laid her back and left a trail of wet kisses from her lips, down her neck, all the way down to the tops of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and slipped them off her legs, letting them slip off the bed and onto the floor. He repeated the same action with her underwear and smiled as he looked upon her.

He stood up and undid his jeans and slid both his boxers and his jeans onto the floor before he climbed back on to the bed with her. "Take our time. No rushing." She smiled as he captured her in another kiss. "A couple of rules, though. If you don't like something, you tell me. If you want more, less, tell me. Okay?" She quickly pecked his lips. "Okay. I've got the pill. So that's covered, too." He climbed under the covers with her, and she wrapped her arms around him as they started kissing. She felt his lips press against her neck and leaned her head to the side, looking at the celtic cross tattoo on his arm. She rolled over on her back and looked him in the eyes. Their lips met as his hand started rubbing its way down between her legs.

The kiss ended and he sat up, moving his way down between her legs. she bit her lip and pressed her thighs together. "What's this?" She felt emotionally naked, as well as physically. "I've just...never had a guy...do...that." He smirked and gently pried her legs apart. He leaned forward and slowly dipped one finger inside of her, earning a small gasp from her. As he added a second finger, and alternated using his thumb to circle around her clit, and giving sparse gentle licks. She had found a way to relax, and savored every second she was getting. Her breaths grew even quicker and shorter as she tried to hold back from moving around too much, but it felt too good to stay still. She knew she was almost there, and another minute of his touch would take her all the way. She knew she needed to say something, but she couldn't form many words in her head now. The best she could manage was a quick, "Don't stop." With this, his picked up his pace, pumping his fingers more rhythmically, and focused on licking more than using his thumb. She grasped a fist full of bedsheet and shouted a brief moan as she came around his fingers. After a minute, he returned to her, smiling.

She was already ready to come again, and wanted it. "Now?" He smiled and nodded his head. "Aye." He propped himself up on his hands and situated himself between her legs. Taking his length in his hand, he slowly guided himself into her and gently lowered his body, waiting for her eyes to open. "Am I hurting you?" Her eyes instantly popped open, full of lust and desire, and she pulled him in to a kiss. "No." He began to slowly pull back and slide back into her. She held onto him, as if she would lose him at any moment, as he continued to give himself to her. As he pushed forward, she stopped him before he could pull back. Their lips parted with a smack, as she kept her eyes on his, she scooted lower on the bed, sending him deeper. "Did you want more?" She nodded, feeling guilty. He swept her hair off her face and pecked her lips. "Should've told me." Much to her surprise, there was more. She let him go until she couldn't handle any more. "Stop." He looked at her. "Too much?" She slowly shook her head no. He smirked, "That's all I've got.", and began to slip back out and in. She arched her back, and pulled him as close as he could get to her.

The continued on for the next 30 minutes this way, holding each other, lost in kisses, moans, touches, and enjoying the moment. She put her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Murphy, I can't hold back much longer." He gave her a deep, but quick kiss. "Neither can I." He started increasing his rhythm, faster and deeper. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her. Out of breath and quaking, she twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled him close. "Murph.." He pressed his lips against hers, sending his tongue into her mouth to dance with her own as they both came together. The moment they were done, he paid down on his back, and pulled her to him.

~~~ Safe to read again~~~

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart thumping. Smiling, she draped an arm across his stomach and rested. His hand slowly stroked up and down on her back as they lay together in the quiet. "Murph, can I ask you a question?" He chuckled softly, "Yeah." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked him in the eyes. "The first night you stayed over, I think you thought I was asleep, but you said goodnight mo cuishla. What does that mean?" He closed his eyes and couldn't help but wear a smirk. "It means darling." She snuggled a little closer and fell asleep, anticipating the next night.

She made a fairly simple dinner for the boys. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn, and some rolls were sitting on the table when they knocked at the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Murphy holding a bouquet of flowers and Connor holding a bottle of wine. She stepped aside and they came inside. Their meal was quiet, and she could feel the awkwardness and anxiety in the room so thick, it could've been cut with a butter knife. Something was off; weird even. She had just finished her last bite when Connor stood up and grabbed everyone's plate and took them into the kitchen. Without a word, she looked across at Murphy and raised an eyebrow. He gave an honest shrug. Just as Connor came back in, he started talking. "Well, thank you for that, Brina. It was delicious." She smiled, finally happy to hear the silence broken, and stood up. "You're both welcome." She stood and grabbed her glass, headed to the kitchen.

"Well, Connor and I don't drink wine, and there's an entire bar downstairs. I'll be right back." She watched as the door closed behind him, and she was left alone with Connor. She turned around and took a drink from her cup, before setting it back on the counter, and he joined her in the small kitchen. "So has my brother been good, love?" She felt a sickening feeling it the pit of her stomach when she was alone with Connor, unexplainable, but still there. "Very gentlemanly." He chuckled and leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. "Ma always did try to teach us to mind our manners. Stuck right to Murph." She watched as he pushed off the counter and went for the back room. He raised the window and stepped out onto the fire escape, lighting up a cigarette. She followed him out and took a deep breath as she looked over the city. He offered her one, and she gladly accepted, thanking him as he lit it for her. "So what about you? Manners just didn't take?" He chuckled as he let the smoke billow from his mouth into the night air. "Aye, they did for a bit. But I quickly learned that manners don't get you nowhere." She watched him as he turned and took a couple steps towards her, closing the space between them. "The truth is, love, if you want something badly enough, nothing else matters. Manners, feelings," she felt her back meet the brick wall, and felt pinned as he raised a hand and rested it against the brick, while he stared deep into her eyes. "You gotta take what you want. No one else will take it for you, love." They both heard the door shut in the room, and Connor instantly backed off, tossed his cigarette over the balcony, and stepped back into the window.

Her heart pounded in her chest as Murphy climbed out with her and they shared what was left of her cigarette, before following suit with Connor and tossing the remainder over the edge. She walked into the living room to find Murphy had grabbed six beers and Connor was already finishing off one. She gave a small smile to Murphy as he sat down across from his brother. She sat beside him, and watched as Connor flipped through the tv channels. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep, but when she woke, Connor was trying to sneak out of the door, and Murphy held his brother's coat. She stood up and walked over to the boys, putting her arm around Murphy's neck. "Thanks for havin me over, Brina. Murph, I'll see ya tomorrow." He nodded and shut the door behind Connor as he left. She slipped her arm off of him and walked back into the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes. "So that was fun." She scoffed. "Sure, yeah it was." Murphy leaned against the counter beside her and crossed his arms, "What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him and rested her hands on the edge of the sink. Giving a heavy sigh, she shook her head and went back to the dishes. "Nothin."

"Brina, talk to me. What's going on?" She shut off the water and grabbed a dish towel, drying her hands on it. She raised herself onto the counter, letting her legs dangle over the edge, and grabbed her glass, finishing what wine was left in it. "You're both Irish, right? So you'll know better than I would. It may be nothing, it might be something, all I know is it was weird." He stood quietly, waiting for her to continue. "Conner kept calling me love." He chuckled and walked over to her, standing between her legs. She reached her arms up and let them rest on his shoulders. "Darlin, that's just...in the redneck South, they call everyone darlin', sweetie, honey. It's the same. Just a common nickname. I doubt if he even realized he was doin it." She felt like an ass and buried her head on his shoulder, giggling. "I'm stupid." He laughed and kissed her lips. "Nah, just funny. And ya make me happy." She smiled at him and sighed. He pulled her arms further around his neck and grabbed her legs behind her knees, lifting her off the counter, "This mess can wait till morning. Come on." She laughed, "Where are we going?" He let her turn off the lights as they went through the small, short hallway towards her room. "Gonna have a bit of fun."

She sat up quickly with a gasp. The rain pounded on the bedroom window, the thunder and lightning following in waves. She looked beside her, and saw Murphy, sleeping quietly. The sheets had fallen off his chest as he rolled over and became still again. She smiled and stood up, finding a clean pair of underwear and his t-shirt on the floor. She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, feeling the need to get the mess cleaned up. She walked into the living room to pick up the beer bottles that had been emptied by both of the boys when she saw Murphy's coat, carelessly lumped on the floor. She gave a small chuckle and set down a bottle she had just picked up. "Messy boys, the both of you." She picked the coat up by the collar and as she walked over to the coat rack, she heard a heavy thud on the floor. She looked to see what had fallen, and froze. A gun lay on the cream carpet infront of the door. A chill crept up her spine, '_Why would Murphy have a gun?, Has it killed anyone with it?, How long has he had it?'_ These were just a few of the questions that ran through her head, and what seemed like an hour, had only been a minute or two. Lightning cracked and the thunder rumbled, and she jumped heard someone calling her name, softly. "Brina?"

Her head whipped up and saw Murphy standing in his jeans in the hallway door. She tried to say something, do something, anything to get rid of the suspicions, the fears, the worries, but no help came, "What the fuck is this?" He held a hand open infront of himself and slowly walked towards her. "Brina, listen. I'll explain it, everything, but you've just got to give me a chance. It's still me, still Murphy." She felt like this was a weird dream, and everything was going in slow motion. She watched him carefully as he walked beside her, retrieved the gun, and set it on the table. He took his coat from her and hung it up before he took her, gently, by the arm and sat her down on the couch. "Brina, look at me." She looked from the gun to his eyes, hoping at any moment she would wake up. "Brina, darling, I've got to come clean about a few things..."

**Dun Dun Dun! Okay, so obviously we all know what the 'big' secret is, but I'm super excited. I know I've "rushed" this a bit, but I have a bad habit of that. I get so excited by what I've got in my head, that I just have to slap it all together as quickly as possible. So, apologies for that. Chapter 4 to be up soon, and if you're reading, please R&R! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so if you're still reading this story, thank you! If not, that's okay, because I like writing it. So...Murphy's about to drop the bomb, Connor's freaking Brina out, and prom's tomorrow! :P j/k about the whole prom thing.**

**But yeah, I'm excited for this chapter, because it's gonna be good. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondock Saints or anything I use in this story, except Brina O'Hara.**

**Chapter 4!**

He reached over and took her hands in his, and she felt his shaking. Her thoughts went wild, wondering what could possibly be so bad, that he was scared to tell her? She knew that hoping the gun was registered, and had never been fired before was hoping too much, but she clinged to it like a life raft. "Brina, Connor and me...we done some bad stuff." He looked down, as he spoke; unable to look into her innocent eyes and be truthful. He bit his lip and raised his head to look at her, he felt he owed her that, at least. "Brina, we're The Saints. That's why I have a gun, that's why Connor's been trying to get me to leave you be. 'We don't get a happily ever after, Murph.' I was going to tell ya soon, I just couldn't figure out how." She felt like a ton of gravel had just been dropped on her head. Stunned, exasperated, and shocked couldn't even cover the feeling she felt. "Murphy, you need to go." She stood and let her hands slip from his. He quickly followed, grabbing her arm. "Brina, no. Just hear me out. Please." She turned around and stopped. "Brina, I don't want to do this anymore. When I just started the Saints with Connor, I believed in our work. I felt it was the right thing to do. But after we lost our friend Rocco, after we killed Yakavetta, I just...I didn't want to do it anymore. I only stayed on to help Connor. He's gotten reckless, careless even. He's losing his touch and doesn't watch his ass as well as he used to. He's my brother. I had to. But I want out. I'm done and over it, and I want something normal."

She took a deep breath and let it out, stepping forward into his arms. She didn't know what to think, what to believe, or what to do. She ignored everything for a split second and remembered everything to memory. The way his body felt against hers, the way he smelled, the feeling of his hand in hers, then backed away. "Murphy, if you care, and want to try to make this work out, then you need to leave. Just give me time to think. Just some time to process all of this, sort it out in my head. You can at least give me that." She walked into the bedroom and pushed the door up, then in a moment, reappeared his shirt in her hand, and a tank top in its place. "Here." He took it and slid it over his head, the pushed his arms through the holes. She walked him to the door, watched as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He stepped over to the table and picked up he gun, sliding it back into his jacket, and stopped at the door. She felt on the verge of tears just letting him walk out. She looked into his eyes, a shaky sigh coming past her lips. "I'll call you." He nodded and leaned down, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll be waitin." He stepped out the door and pulled it closed behind him. She waited until she was sure he was gone and slid down the wall to the floor in a crumpled heap. She reached up and locked the door.

This was going to be a bad breakdown, she cold tell. Her chest grew tighter with each moment, her breaths came short and rapidly, and her eyes stung as the tears welled up. She buried her head in her knees, crying. She was in love with a murderer. The thought kept slapping away any and all defense she tried to raise against herself for Murphy. He murders people. She continued the debate in her head for 4 days, not bothering to come down to work. She told Doc she had mono, and he understood and ordered her straight back to bed. She lay there for the 4 days, trying to find a solution to the puzzle she had in her head. She was starving by the last night and called out for a pizza. She paid the delivery man, and shut the door, taking the pizza to the kitchen. She grabbed herself two slices and sat down on the sofa, turning on the television. She had just taken a bite when a knock came at the door. Her heart jumped into her throat, pounding loudly in her ears. She walked over and swallowed, "Who is it?" A brief moment of silence, that seemed to last a year, was broken. "It's Sammy. Open the damn door, Brina O'Hara or I'll bust it down myself." She took a deep breath and unlatched the lock and opened it. Sam busted in and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing herself a slice of pizza. She turned around and froze, looking at a picture frame on the counter.

She picked it up and looked at it for a moment, then looked at Brina. "Did he break up with you? Is that why you've been holed up above the pub for four almost five days now?" Brina returned to the couch, Sammy following her and sitting beside her. She reached over and took the picture frame from Sam. "No." Her heart ached in her chest. It was a picture of herself and Murphy, she wanted to smile, but fought the urge. "So what's up with the hide and seek, then? Did you know I've called at least a dozen times trying to get a hold of you?" She felt the tears start to leak out and slip down her cheeks. "Sammy, I'm in big trouble." Sammy's face softened; she tilted her head slightly and relaxed from anger to worry for her friend. "Well, the story ain't gonna tell itself, sweetheart. What's going on? Did he hit you?" Brina let a small giggle slip as she saw Sam go from worried to pissed and ready to fight in a matter of seconds. "No, he didn't hit me. But..well he told me the other night...that he's...he's done a lot of bad things. To other people. I can't really get into it much, but it's bad."

Sammy leaned back and propped a foot on the coffee table. "I will only say this. Did it help someone?" Brina chewed on her lip, unsure of how to answer. "I guess it possibly could have, maybe in the future." Sam chuckled. "Then get over it." Brina looked at her, mildly pissed off. Sam turned herself towards her friend and rested her arm on the back of the couch. "Brina, honey, if it possibly could have helped someone, he did what was right. If he did it for himself, then he's a selfish prick of a jerk who you need to kick to the curb." She paused for a second. "Take The Saints, for example. They fucking _kill _people. But everyone is probably better off that they do." Brina's interests were peeked, "So...you side with them? You believe in what they do?" Sam licked her lips and sighed. "That's a tough, direct question. It's not so much that I'm okay with people playing God, but it's what we needed around Boston. The streets have gone to the mobs and gangs, and someone had to take a stand. Unfortunately, they get publicly crucified for it. They've done good."

Sam stood up and stretched, "Well, I've got finals tomorrow. And now that I know you're not dead and rotting away up here, I'm leaving." Brina got off the couch and walked with her to the door. She gave Sam a hug and thanked her for her help, before shutting it behind her. She licked her lips and walked over to where she had set the frame down. She picked it up and let the smile come as she looked at Murphy. She dug through the mess on her bed as she tried to find her cell phone. She flipped it open, but it was dead. After plugging it up to the wall, she headed to the kitchen, picked up the phone there, and dialed Murphy's number. It rang three times, "Hello?" Her heart almost stopped, "I miss you." She heard him blow smoke, "Brina?" She smiled, missing how her name sounded coming from him, "Yeah. Can you come by tonight?" She looked around the room and realized she'd have to clean up or shower. "Yeah. I'll be there soon." She played with the cord of the phone to distract her, "I'll leave the door unlocked. Just come on in."

"Bye." She didn't waste time returning his bye. She was off like a shot to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower before it was even warm. She squirted a glob of shampoo into her hand and quickly rubbed it into her oily hair. She rinsed it out and grabbed the bar of soap, scrubbing all over. She stood under the shower head and let the water cover her face and body when she thought she heard the door shut. She stepped back from the water and wiped her eyes, "Murphy?" The water was the only sound she heard. Shrugging it off as hopefulness, she continued with her shower. She cut off the water and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. She grabbed the towel and was just wrapping it around her when she heard someone walking in the living room. She carelessly rushed in only to find Connor standing by the door, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" She wished she had put on her robe, instead of just her towel. Conner walked towards her and looked her from her feet to her head. "I know Murph dropped the bomb and told ya. I know it's hard to keep quiet for long, but it's far better for ya if ya do." He lingered for too long for her before turning and leaving. She found it hard to catch her breath, but made her way to the bedroom and started getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. She had just finished straightening her hair when she heard the door open and close; leaving her hoping, this time, the brother she wanted had shown up. Walking out the door, she saw Murphy in the kitchen. She flipped on the light and he turned around, smiling when he saw her. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, letting her lips crash against his. He returned her kiss happily. When they parted, they were randomly giving small kisses between her words. "Murphy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have just gotten over it." He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "It's not something that you can just get over, darlin. I should've told ya sooner, but I was dumb and didn't. And I'm sorry."

He caught her in another kiss, picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom. She laid back and could tell by the way he was taking things slowly, that they were making love again. She smiled and watched as he kicked off his boots and took off his shirt before joining her on the bed.

When they had finished, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, and relaxing. It caught her off guard when he broke the quiet, "Do you know something?" She raised her head and looked him in the eyes, gently stroking his cheek with the backside of her hand. "I was scared to tell ya. I kept putting it off and putting it off, and it just got to the point I was scared to tell ya because I didn't want to lose ya." He took her hand and put it over his heart, waiting as she felt it beat, "You truly are mo cuishla. There's more to the meaning than I let on at first. It does mean my darlin, but it also means my heart; my pulse." She smiled and they shared another kiss before she laid down. As soon as they had laid back down, she got out of bed and ran to the door. She locked the deadbolt and put the chain on before returning to bed. She crawled under the sheets and stopped, looking at Murphy, "Can I ask you a favor?" He chuckled and nodded. "Can we sleep like we did the first night you stayed over?" He looked slightly confused, so she laid down, her back to him, and he caught on. She felt the warmth of his chest push into her back and his arm drape over her stomach, pulling her closer. She smiled and snuggled even closer to him.

"Do you know something?" He lightly kissed her neck, "Hmm?" She relaxed and smiled. "When you held me like this, the first word that came to my mind was safe. I feel safe with you. Nothing bad can happen, nothing can go wrong, I don't have to worry ab-" He cut her off with a quiet, "Ssshhhh. Go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." She closed her mouth and let her head sink into the pillow before falling into a deep sleep.

-Connor's POV-

Connor laid on his bed in their shared apartment. The sun had been up for a couple hours, and Murphy stayed the night with her again. He let a heavy sigh as he stood up and walked to the fridge to grab a beer. He popped the top and sat down at the small table, realizing how alone he felt. Not only had Murphy taken the girl, but he had also told her the big secret. This life, he knew all too well, didn't allow for happiness. There was no save the world, save the girl, and ride off into the sunset. It just wasn't in the cards for them. The more people they had in their lives, the more people they cared about, gave them more liability and risk of innocent people getting hurt. As happy as Murphy seemed with her in his life, it wasn't good for any of them. She knew, could've run and told the cops. sailed their asses down the river. He started taking apart his gun, using a rag to wipe the inside pieces and parts. She was careless. That much was obvious by the fact she had left her front door unlocked. Connor tried, in vain, to not think of her in the towel.

She was a distraction for the both of them. He slid the top back on his gun and cocked it and dry fired. Satisfied with his work, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Murphy's number. It rang four times before he picked up. "Murph? I just got a tip. He looks to be the new Don of the family. Donte Barillo. I'm going to text you his address. I'm going to borrow a car and I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes. Alright?" There was a moment's pause. "Yeah, alright." He hung up the phone and gathered everything he'd need. As he slipped on his coat, he grabbed the key to the car they borrowed last time, and shut the door. He smiled pleasantly at the two women he passed in the hallway, feeling the weight of his guns on his ribs.

As he stepped into the cool air of the late morning, he lit a cigarette and got into the car. He turned the key and headed for the pub. After a short drive there, he got out and waited for fifteen minutes. Still no Murphy. He climbed the fire escape and looked into the window. Not seeing anyone, he quietly lifted the window open and crawled inside. Cautiously, he looked in the bed, the bathroom, the living room. He couldn't find Murphy anywhere. That's when he heard it. A voice calling his name. He turned and headed for the window and saw Murphy standing below him. "Connor, get the fuck out here, man! Let's go!" He quickly climbed the ladder down and joined his brother in the car. "You ready?" Murphy nodded his head and leaned back in the seat. "Let's do this."

They parked down the street from a small coffee shop. Connor took over the conversation. "I've been tailing him for a week straight. He's always protected by 3 guys with Mac 10's. But I think if we play our cards right, we have a small window of time to snag him for ourselves. He leaves the 3 in the car while he comes in and grabs his coffee. Grab him, pop him off, and we're golden." Murphy said nothing, simply nodding his agreement with the plan. Connor smacked the back of his head, "Come on, Murph. Pull your head outta your arse and get it in the game. Quit thinking about Polly Pocket back there. If you don't, one of us is gonna get hurt." Murphy tossed the smoked cigarette butt out the window and rolled it up. "I'm here, Connor. I'm in this, ready to go. Don't be preachin at me to get ready."

Connor nodded and opened his car door, Murphy following him out and to the corner. They slipped on their masks and stormed the café. The gasps and screams came quickly as everyone feared The Saints had come for them. Murphy saw two men stand up, guns ready and firing, but took them out as Connor made for the counter and grabbed the man by the back of his Armani jacket, and pulled him to the floor before them. Murphy momentarily glared at his idiot brother, felt a stinging sensation on his side, and started praying with him.

"And shepherds we shall be. For thee my Lord, for thee.

Power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command

So we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be.

En nomine Patri

Et Fili

Spiritus Sancti."

The moment it was over, they pulled their triggers and hauled ass out of the shop, headed for their apartment. The door flung open. "Such a fucking idiot, Connor. You did okay for following, but you didn't account for the two assholes _in _the café. Thanks to you, I get to explain a bullet graze to Brina. She's going to freak out."

He knew he had become careless. Maybe it didn't matter anymore. Maybe if they got caught, he'd be alright with that. All he knew, was that Brina was bad news. Murphy sat on the bed dabbing at his side with a rag as Connor headed for the door. "Where the fuck are you goin?" Connor sat his mask on the counter. "We're almost out of smokes. I'll be right back." He shut the door and dug the keys for the car out of his pocket. He walked back to the street of the café, cops now swarming every inch near the coffee shop. He got in, started the engine, and headed for the pub. His thoughts ran rampant as he neared, 'The fire escape window is easy enough to open. No one knows it's back there. Easy for me to slip in and back out,' His plan came together nicely in his mind. It was simple, and would be over all too soon.

-Brina's POV-

Brina rolled over in the bed and her hand rubbed the sheet where Murphy had been. She sat up and looked around in the quiet apartment. "Murphy?" Hearing no response, she climbed out of the bed and pulled on her jeans and a tank top. "Murph?" She looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, finding no signs of him anywhere. She sighed and walked back to the bedroom, picking up her cell phone. She found a message as she flipped it open from Murphy. Three words that scared her, shook her, and set her heart pumping. '_Go with Connor.'_ She closed the phone and ran her fingers through her hair. As she mumbled a quiet, 'What the fuck?' she heard a noise at the back window. She had a knife in her bedside table that she pulled out and took with her to discover what the sound was. When she got to the window, it was open, and the curtains billowed in the breeze. Her heart hummed in her ears as a loud creak came from near the washer and dryer. She looked around the corner and almost screamed as Connor jumped out and grabbed her hand holding the knife.

"It's alright, love. Calm down." He took the knife and folded it closed, putting it in his pocket. "Connor, what the hell is going on? Why did Murphy tell me to go with you?" He took her shoulders in each of his hands and stared into her eyes. "We're in trouble. We went to do a hit, but we got made. They know who we are." Her thoughts raced a thousand miles an hour. "What about Murphy? Where is he?" Connor took a deep breath. "He's fine. Perfectly fine. He's at our place getting some things together. We're heading out of town. Permanently. He told me to come get you, see if you'd come with us." She nodded her head. "I'll go wherever he goes. Let me get some of my stuff together, first." She tore herself from his hands and headed for the bedroom.

She quickly started to stuff some clothes into a bag when she felt a sharp pain in her head. Her vision wobbled, then faded to black. The last thing she felt was the sensation of falling.

**Snap! Okay, I know there was one who didn't like where it was going with Connor, and I so sorry. But everything will be explained later on in the story. I hope you like where it's going and I will try to update again as soon as I possibly can. :) Love you and thank you to the two of you who did review, it meant a lot that you replied. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so if you've stuck with me this far, much appreciated. Now, I will say that I might be updating some of my other fics, so if you've read them, then be excited lol.**

**I'm making this chapter up as I go along, I haven't really planned it out well, but we'll see what comes from it. I promise to all the Connor fans, there's an explanation and I will explain it a little bit from now in the story.**

**I don't own anything from The Boondock Saints, not the characters, the story, or Norm or Sean.**

**Chapter...5? I think? :P**

-Brina's POV-

She awoke with a start. She was in bed. But she quickly discovered it wasn't hers. There was a set of chain link on the top for another bed. She sat up and looked across from her, seeing another set of bunk beds. The room was small, suffocating. Three closets lined the doorway, then the beds, and another wall. A tight feeling in her chest began to overcome her as she paced around, looking for a weak point in the room, or a weapon to use against Connor. Mentally, she kicked herself for handing over her knife at the apartment.

Her search was interrupted by a door closing. Footsteps approached, and the door infront of her opened, revealing Connor. She slowly backed up, not taking her eyes off him to look where she was going. She felt the backs of her knees hit the bed, and slowly sat down. He stayed at the door, closing it behind him, before he finally spoke. "Brina, this is nothing personal. I know you love Murph. And I know he loves you. But you're a liability. Too big of a risk, you knowin who we are and what we do.' She stayed quiet, trying to put the puzzle together. It wasn't personal, but it was. She grew angry, and quickly found her voice. "Connor, you're contradicting yourself. You just said you _know_ I love Murphy. So why would I turn the both of you in and lose him?"

He chuckled as he walked closer to her, sitting on the corner of the bed. "You're safe with me, Brina. I promise you that." He stood up and headed for the door.

She was alone again. She sighed, knowing all her time was now dedicated to survival. She pried open one of the cabinets and found a first aid kit. Flipping open the box, she found a point pair of scissors and let a small chuckle flow into the empty air around her. "Finally a stroke of luck." She replaced the kit and shut the door for the cabinet before returning to her bed. She examined the scissors. She fiddled with the small screw in the middle and after fifteen minutes, freed the two pieces from each other. She smiled at her handy work and looked at the two makeshift knives she had just gotten. A satisfied sigh last but a moment as the footsteps came once more. She hid one half under the mattress and the other half in the waistband of her jeans. She stood by the door, hiding on the inside, waiting for the hinges to creak open.

The first thing she saw was a small tray with food on it. Then Connor. Now, she decided. Now was her chance. She charged him, pushing him with all she had. He fell forward and onto the floor, sending the tray skittering across the floor. She didn't look back as she slammed the door closed. She saw a set of stairs and climbed up them, reaching another door. She grabbed the handle and rattled it as hard as she could. It was locked from the inside with a key. Twisting, turning, and praying it would move, but no help came. She was caught off guard as she was picked up and flopped over Connor's shoulder as he heaved her back down the stairs. He kicked open the door and carried her to the bed, dumping her on the lumpy mattress. She thought he was finished, but he grabbed a chain, linked to the top bunk, and attached it with a padlock around her ankle. "I told ya, Brina. You're safe here with me."

He turned and closed the door behind him as he left her alone again. She struggled with the chain. She tried pulling it, yanking hard on it, jerking her foot, but all of it was pointless. She wasn't just trapped, she was chained. Like a wild animal. She sat on the bed, firm in her decision that now was the time to strike. As if on cue, she heard the door and the footsteps again. She stood up and waited by the end of the bed, waiting for the door to open. Connor stepped in and closed the door behind him, cautiously walking closer to her. "Brina, I know you love my bother. But, I can't risk both of us being in prison because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. You have good intentions, but in the way that I see it, he stole you from me." She crossed her arms and scoffed. "Connor, Murphy didn't steal me from you. I wasn't ever yours. I was nice to the both of you. He was the first one to make a move. You just give off the 'player' personality. I'm sorry if I can't read minds."

He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers in an adamant kiss. She pushed him away and wiped off her mouth with the back of her arm. He stepped closer and bored into her eyes with his. "Fine then. If that's the way you're going to be about it." He hauled back and slapped her across the face. She heard the echo of the smack, then felt the pain and saw the blinding flash. Putting her hand to her cheek, she watched as he turned and left the room once more.

-Murphy's POV-

He had to get to Smecker. That was the only choice and option. He used the emergency number on the pager and waited anxiously for the return call at the payphone. The first ring, he snatched the receiver up. "Smecker?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag and blowing the hazy smoke out into the air. "Yes, it's me. Were you expecting some other handsome lovely man in your life to ca-" He only let Smecker go on so long. "Smecker, Connor took Brina." Another drag and puff of smoke. "Murph, who's Brina?" He forgot Smecker wasn't in daily contact with them anymore. "Brina's my girlfriend." He scratched his chin and switched the receiver to the other hand. "Look, Murph, if Connor's stolen your girlfriend from you, go find some other cute bimbo to sleep with. Plenty of 'em around Boston. I promise." He kicked the phone stand. "Damn, it, Smecker! This isn't some bullshit argument between brothers. You know his condition. It's only getting worse. And now that he's taken Brina, I'm worried. I haven't heard or seem either of them in three days. I've looked everywhere I could think of, but I haven't found either of them. If I could get my cell phone records, I might be able to find them. But it's nowhere. I don't have my actual phone."

He heard Smecker sigh on the other end of the line. "Murph, if you can narrow it down some, in any way shape or form-" He hit the phone on the box. "Excuse me? I'm pretty sure I just told you I've looked _everywhere_. Look, Paul, just do me a favor and get my phone record. Texts, calls, all of it. Turn on the GPS if you can, I just need it done. I've gotta find her. I'm the only hope she's got." He tossed the cigarette away and turned back towards the keypad of the phone. "Look, Murph, I'll do what I can. I will try to help you find your girl. But in the mean time, go home. Try to sleep, eat, shower. I'll bet you look like shit. I'll call you the minute I know something." He nodded, knowing Smecker couldn't see him. "Thank you, Paul." He heard noise in the background, letting him know he walked into the precinct. "Alright, honeybunch. I love you too. Bye bye." He gave a small short chuckle before laying the receiver back in the cradle and heading for Brina's apartment. His words still rang true in his head. It had become his mantra: I've gotta find her.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this is SUPER short, but It's all I've got time for until Saturday night, probably. I'm really eager to continue and possibly finish this story soon, I'm not sure. But anyways**

**Shoutouts to SweetKiki604 - My lovely! :) Here you go, the continuation of the Murphy story. :) and this chapter had a hint about Connor's behavior ;-)**

**wishiwashi7- I'm SOOOOOOOOO GLAAAAAAAAAAD that you think it's SOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOD! LOL**

**And **

**Slytherin-Princess10- as a nice favor to ya, only 6 hours after you replied lol here's an update I'm glad you're hooked.**

**To everyone who's replied or even just read the story, thank you. I'm glad you guys all like my story and I hope you stick with me. I'm not sure if I'll end it where I'm planning or if I'll keep going or, heck, maybe even a sequel! Who knows! :) Just gotta finish first. There WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER UP SATURDAY NIGHT! I PROMISE! I'm wanting to finish the thing now, but my son is in bed, and keeps telling me 'Go to bed, mommy' so to keep him asleep, I must oblige. Enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's crazy that I've got 9 replies on the story! Thank you for giving them to me, all of you. It's exciting to know that you love this story and I've piqued your interests as to where it's going. :D I feel accomplished.**

**Now, there is an update coming on this, I apologize for the lack of the reply on Saturday night. My friend Michael is moving to LA at the end of the month, so we went out to the club to have some fun and wish him farewell. I had a blast. I meant to post an update, but I just was too drunk to do it lol. So I am sorry for that. But the update is coming now.**

**I own nothing from The Boondock Saints, not the characters, the story line of the movies, or the actors. I only own the character I came up with for this story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**:-) More story time.**

* * *

-Brina's POV-

Having no windows made it hard to keep up with time, day and night, and when to go to sleep. None of it mattered in the long run. Connor would come, bring food, not say a word, then leave again. All she had to do was eat and sleep. She still wore the chain on her ankle, which grew more and more sore as time went on. She watched Connor walk in, set the tray on the table, but instead of leaving, he stood for a moment looking at her. "Brina, I'm going to have to finish this tomorrow. I miss my brother. I miss my life. And I can't waste any more time with babying you as a hostage." She had gotten this speech every so often from him. At first, she was scared he would do it, but he would come in, set down the food, and then leave again. Now, it seemed like a hollow threat.

He turned and walked back out into the hall, closing the door behind him. She heard the familiar click of the padlock, and his footsteps go quiet as he left. Now was the time for action. She stood up on the cold concrete floor and looked around. Maybe a story underground, the best she could judge. If it was only a story, there would be some way to get to the top, a pipe, hole in the ground. She looked above the bed and saw an older rusty looking pipe leading from the ceiling down two or three inches, then leading out above the door Connor used. She climbed the best she could to the top bunk and tugged on it. Moving only slightly, she wrapped both her hands around and jerked. Once. Twice. And again for a third time. The pain in her ankle grew considerably, but she ignored it and tugged again. This time, it broke loose an inch, and water squirted from the pipe, into her face and the floor.

Angry, she punched at the pipe, and a flood of water cascaded onto her, the sheer force sending her backwards and falling. When she stopped moving, her head ached, and the water wet her hair and back as it continued spewing from the pipe. It was too much work to open her eyes, so she lay there, falling asleep.

-Murphy's POV-

I had just gotten out of Brina's shower when Doc entered. "Murphy, there's a f-f-fella down stairs. It's Smeck-s-s-s FUCK! It's Smecker." Murphy gently patted Doc's shoulder. "I'll be right down. Gotta get dressed." Doc nodded his head and turned, leaving the apartment. Murphy found a clean pair of clothes in Brina's closet and slipped them on, before he headed downstairs. Smecker sat at the bar, quietly, shooting fireball whiskey. As Murphy sat down, he poured another shot and slid it over to the youngest brother. As he drank, Smecker talked. "Murph, I've looked at the records first. The only suspicious thing I found, was a text message, from the day you said you last saw your girlfriend, later in the evening. It was from you to her and all it said was, 'Go with Connor.' Does that ring any bells?" Murphy pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up as he took a paper Smecker offered him. His eyes darted back and forth, everything was accounted for, in his memory, save for that last text message. "I never texted that to her, Paul."

Smecker leaned back in his chair and rested an arm on the bar top, looking at the lost brother. "Well, blessed be, your phone isn't dead. Not yet. I turned on the GPS and the location was down near a marina. Some warehouse district. It's been closed off for years, no one ever goes there. Except the occasional party kids to drink, but that's about it. There's no guards, no police, no cameras. It's gotta be where he's hiding your girl." With almost a full cigarette still going, Murphy quickly stubbed it out in the ashtray and looked at Smecker. "Paul, how soon can we get there?"

Smecker took one last shot of the whiskey and set the glass down on the counter. He finished off his cigarette and stood up. "We can leave right now."

-Brina's POV -

She felt the sunshine on her skin. The warm light, making her smile as she felt a breeze. She looked around and saw trees, flowers, a small park. She felt the back and forth motion as she was pushed on the swing. She held onto the chain and started going higher and higher. She didn't realize what she was doing, until it was too late. She had jumped off the swing and fell, hard onto the grass. She looked into the blue cloudy sky and saw Murphy smiling down at her. "You alright?" She smiled and nodded yes. "Brina, wake up. You've got to open your eyes, baby. Come on. Wake up."

Her eyes popped open just as water was covering her nose she jolted upright and looked around. There was almost two feet of water covering the floor now. She looked up and saw the pipe still spewed, like a faithful fountain. The feeling of sadness and depression overcame her when she realized Murphy wasn't there. The stinging pinprick found her eyes too quickly as she crawled up onto the mattress. She gathered her knees up to her chest and hugged them, letting her eyes rest on her knees as she cried. She wanted this to be over. To survive, be with Murphy, and not have to worry about anything. She wanted out.

She took a deep, shaky breath and climbed off the bed. She sloshed through the water and over to the bunk across from her. She grabbed a vanity case and opened it. There was makeup, cheap jewelry, and her heart busted through her chest as she saw it. A bobby pin. She snatched the small piece of metal and returned to her bunk. She picked off the little rubber tip and inserted it into the keyhole on the lock. The water was at the edge of her bed, about to overcome her. Pushing the anxiety of it out of her mind, she focused on the lock. She turned the bobby pin one way. Then another. She became frustrated and jimmied it up and down in the lock. A sickening snap made her stop. She held the pin, realizing the lock would now be jammed.

Even if someone found her, she would need bolt cutters before she could leave the room. She rested her back on the wall, tears coming again. A glimmer of hope, then it got even worse. Sobs began escaping from her lips. She couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted Murphy. She wanted to be home in her bed with him holding her, and telling her everything would be okay. But she didn't know that it would. The sound of the water spewing everywhere overcame all other noise, so it surprised her when the door opened and the water flooded out.

Connor stumbled into the room and over to Brina. He looked at the pipe above her head and cussed out loud before he left again. She felt like being in a catatonic space wasn't so bad right now. Sit and stare. Sit and stare. Nothing else mattered anymore. She was trapped with a psycho guy, chained to some bed, in who knows where. He stared at her as he water continued to rush out of the room, seemingly disappearing. He rested his hands on his hips and walked closer to her, leaning down to her face. "Tomorrow. _Mo cuishla._" He pushed away from her and slammed the door shut, locking it back, and she was left alone again, to wait for her death.

- Murphy's POV -

After leaving Doc's, the both of them had searched half the warehouses in the marina, but to no avail. No Brina, no Connor, and no clues where they might be. It was the next day and Murphy sat in the car, waiting for Smecker to grab his coffee and bagel for the morning. He was anxious to get back to it. He flicked the butt of his cigarette to the street and watched as Smecker emerged from the shop and climbed into the vehicle. Paul started the engine and they were rolling through the streets of Boston. "Murphy, there's no way to pin point where exactly they are. But we'll search the other half of the buildings, we may find nothing. I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass cynic, but I'm just being realistic."

Murphy didn't speak a word as they neared the marina. Smecker parked the car and both men got out, shutting the door quietly. Murphy pulled his gun out of its shoulder holster and followed Smecker. After four more of the buildings, Murphy had started to lose hope, but Smecker stopped him just short of turning around a corner. They booth peered around the edge and saw Connor. His hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and he looked to be in a panicked rush. He jumped into a car and peeled away from the building. The two men looked at each other and nodded. They rushed from behind the corner and to the door Connor had just shut. Murphy raised his boot and kicked as hard as he could, to find a darkened stair case.

Smecker held Murphy back as he stared down the stairs. They turned another corner and came to a set of doors with a chain and lock hanging limply from one of the handles. A musty wet smell wafted around them as they realized the door was open. Now, it was the moment of truth. Murphy slid his gun into its holster and pulled the door open. He walked inside the small confined room. There were lockers and four bunk beds, a chain laying on the ground, a pad lock beside the leg of the bed, and absolutely no sign of Brina.

He sighed and turned around to Smecker. "Murph, I'm sorry. It doesn't look good. If she were still alive, I'd bet nuts to bolts we would have found her here. He might have ki-" He was cut short when Murphy started kicking and punching one of the lockers, screaming in rage. When he first saw the first few spots of blood on the locker door, Smecker grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Murphy! Listen to me. You have to calm down if you want any hope of finding her. Beating yourself, hurting yourself, will do you no good if we are still going to try to find her. Let's go back to the car and try to regroup."

Hesitantly, Murphy went with him. As they stepped back into the sun of the day, Smecker's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket, looked at the display and answered. "Smecker." Murphy pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, taking a long drag. He looked at Smecker as he paced and talked. "Okay. That's great. Thanks. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Paul shut his phone and slid it back into his pocket, smiling at Murphy. "It's your lucky day. That was Doc. Brina came home." Murphy's eyes grew wide and he stared at Smecker. "When? Is she hurt? Is she okay?" Smecker raised a hand to quiet him. "Why don't you ask her yourself."

* * *

**So I know this was terrible. I was trying to type it out while a 2 and a half year old was bothering me, my tooth was pulled Tuesday, and I'm on pain medicine for it. So I know this was terrible, but I think it gets the basic gist across from what I'm meaning and trying to say. So there's the update. Hope you lovelies like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who's read this story. It really makes me smile when I get on and see 10 replies. That's literally the most I've ever gotten. And this story is another huge marker as well, being that on my other stories, the furthest I've gotten is chapter 6 with Silver Doesn't Work. So, this breaks the chapter 6 barrier, and is by far my most successful story. Gotta love my other Saints fans. 3**

**I don't own anything I've written about in this story, except Brina O'Hara.**

**It might be explained in this chapter, might be the next chapter. I've given up on trying to map out where my story is going chapter by chapter and I've just gone to going with the flow. So whatever happens, happens. I could keep rambling on and on and keep you in suspense of the reuniting of Brina and Murphy, but I won't. So without further ado, here is**

**_CHAPTER 7! _**

- Murphy's POV -

They bumped the curb outside of McGinty's as the car rolled up. Not even waiting for it to stop, Murphy jumped out and jerked the door to the pub, but found it locked. He pounded with his fist and yelled. "Doc!" Smecker joined him at his side as the door opened and Murphy rushed inside. "Where is she?" He hadn't seen Doc look so down before. The older man rested his hand on Murphy's shoulder and sighed. "Connor did a number on her. A blackened eye, her ankle is pretty bad. But she's alive, Murphy. She's in my office." Murphy slipped out from under Doc's hand and raced past the bar, past the bathrooms and found himself at the office door. He looked in, and saw her. Relief washed over him as he stepped in.

-Brina's POV-

She sat in the big chair behind the desk, remembering everything.

_She looked in the vanity case again, finding a pair of tweezers, but nothing else of any use. If she was going to get out of this, it was up to her. And the first step would be the most simple. She crossed her leg to rest on top of her knee and picked up the lock. She saw the very tip of the bobby pin was sticking out of the keyhole. She carefully pinched the end between the tweezers. After a moment of jiggling and wriggling, she finally managed to extract the broken pick. She tossed the tweezers aside. Sitting in the quiet, all she could do was hope and pray for something small, compact, something easy to use as a lock pick._

_She grabbed one of the suitcases sitting on the opposite bunk bed and rifled through it, tossing clothes, books, and toiletries everywhere. The same occurred with the remaining two cases. Nothing. She sighed, feeling defeated and kicked one of the cases. That was when she saw it. A small glint of light on white pages. Stretching as far as her chain would allow, she used a golf club and drug the book to her. Snatching it up, she rifled through the pages until she found a bookmarker. A paper clip. She slung the book aside and put her ankle back to her knee, beginning to fiddle. Taking the paper clip, she broke it into two pieces and stuck one piece into the lock. She turned, hoping she would feel a click or have some natural instinct to what she was doing._

_No click, nothing came. What seemed like forever had probably only been 30 to 45 minutes, but she finally felt it. A small click with one of the ends of the makeshit lock pick. She carefully inserted the other and turned and pulled. Her heart lept with joy. She threw the two pieces of metal to the floor and took hold of the opened lock. She untangled it from the chains and shivered as the metallic clunk on the floor echoed through the room. She was mobile. She felt like dancing, crying, and singing all in one, but quickly regained her composure. The next big obstacle was the only door in and out of the room, which Connor kept padlocked._

_She looked around and rifled through the random items in the room. Finally settling on a hulking, empty suitcase, she waited. It was usually around this time he returned with another tray of food for her. She heard the first door open. Only 10 steps to the door and he'd be inside with her again. She took a deep breath and hid against the wall, suitcase clutched close to her body. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The padlock clicked, the door opened. She rushed at him and barreled into him with everything she had. Briefly, she stood above him. He lay motionless on the concrete floor. She dropped the suit case and rushed up the stairs. The light was peeking underneath the door. A brief moment of panic struck her as she saw another pad lock, but quickly realizing it was just hung into the latch. This was it. Freedom. She pulled the lock from the hold and unlatched the door before pushing it open and stepping out into the sun._

_There was a slight breeze that blew her hair, and the sunlight was almost blinding. Instinctively, she took off running. There was no time to waste enjoying the sun and sounds of the day. She had to get away. She ran as fast as she could back into the city. Hailing the first cab she saw, she ordered the man to take her to McGinty's. Doc was shocked and furious after he heard what had happened to her._

And here she sat. He had called Smecker to tell him she had come back. Numb, too tired and weak to cry. The sound of her name being called, softly, made her jump. She turned her head and saw Murphy standing just inside the door. Her heart swelled and tears began to come forward as she jumped up and ran to him. "Murphy." Chills ran rampant as she felt his arms close around her and pull her closer to him. He gently lifted her off the floor, then set her feet back down. She pulled away from the hug and pressed her lips against his before wrapping an arm around his back and resting her head on his chest. He cradled her head with his hand and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, darling. I'm here. I won't let that mother fucker lay another hand on you." She squeezed him tighter and tried to keep herself from bawling like a baby. All those thoughts were pushed aside when they heard a throat clear.

She looked and saw a man. He wore a nice suit, had an almost bony face, long sandy blonde hair that came down just past his ears. She almost felt like cowering behind Murphy. He simply smiled and took a small step forward. Murphy spoke first, "Brina, this is Paul Smecker. He's with the FBI or some high fluting shit like that. He was helping me look for ya." Smecker gave Murphy a short smart assed grin before returning his attention to Brina. "Brina, I'm glad you're back. I was wondering if we could talk about what happened?" She looked to Murphy, hoping for some shred of advice. He shrugged, "It's your choice. You don't have to do it right now, but the sooner, the better." She bit the inside of her lip and stepped forward. "Only if you both go check out my apartment first. I'd feel better doing it up there, but I don't want to go in alone." Smecker curtly nodded and held his hand out towards the stairs. "Ladies first. We'll be right behind you."

They climbed the stairs, Murphy and Smecker quietly pulling their guns out as they reached the door. She used the key to unlock it, and pushed it open. Murphy held a hand out to her as the two men went in first. She waited until Murphy returned and nodded his head, "It's okay." As she walked in, it all felt violated. He had gotten in through the window, he had taken her from here. She wrapped her hands around her arms, still feeling a cold chill from the open window. She walked up to it and closed it before sliding the lock through it. She turned around to head back to the living room and bumped straight into Murphy, a small scream startling them both. He stepped closer to her and cradled her face in his hand, "Brina, you don't have to do this. I can tell him to go away, and he will. It's up to you. Your call, your decision. And I'll still be here with you, no matter what you decide to do."

Taking a shaky breath, she put her hand on top of his and put on a small, brave smile. "I'll do it. Just let me get a shower first?" It was a stupid feeling, to feel like she had to ask him if it was okay. He returned her smile and nodded, heading back out to the living room, closing the door behind him. She stripped her clothes off and grabbed her bath robe before heading into the bathroom. She reached in, turned on the hot water and stepped in, giving no care or notice to the burning feeling on her skin. Grabbing her bar of soap, she scrubbed and cleaned herself thoroughly, then washed her hair, not wanting to feel grimy or gross anymore. Halfway hoping that by removing the dirt, it wouldn't have happened. It would all be washed away down the drain, never to be thought of again.

- Connor's POV -

Sitting across the street in the shadows, he watched his brother and both their friend, Smecker, storm into the pub. Betrayers. The both of them. "I was _right_ there. If that bitch hadn't jumped me, she'd be dead. Murphy, heartbroken. Smecker, depressed because he couldn't save her. They're all a liability. Right down to Doc." Whether he was speaking to an unseen person, or to himself, he couldn't decide. Half of the time he felt crazy, and the other half, he seriously considered suicide. But the thoughts of his poor, dear ma kept him from leaving. As suddenly as he had lit up his cigarette, he tossed it to the concrete and stepped on it, smothering it out. He booked it across the street and pulled open the door to MCGinty's. Doc was nowhere in sight as he strode straight for the staircase leading up to the small apartment. The door was shut, and he heard Smecker and Murphy talking.

Silently, he reached down for the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open slowly. Not seeing the men in the immediate vicinity, he took a step in, and pushed the door closed. He heard the cock of a gun and sighed before he turned to face Smecker, "Connor." He smirked at the older man and leaned against the door, "Smecker." Paul's gun didn't falter as he moved closer to Connor. "Put it down, Connor. I don't want to have to hurt you." A laugh emerged from Connor as he took a step closer to Smecker. In an instant, Connor had caught him by surprise, smacking his hand, sending the gun flying. He headbutted him and pushed him to the floor. It was like a lion stalking its prey as he circled Smecker, finally jerking him up by his collar. He held him still with one hand and grabbed his own gun with the other. He cocked the hammer back and pressed it against the back of Smecker's head.

"And a shepherd _I_ shall be. For thee my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand, that _my_ feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So _I_ shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. En nomine patri, et fili-" A heavy thud hit him against his head, and he fell to the carpet, his eyes closing.

- Murphy's POV -

Smecker was keeping Connor busy as Murphy pulled Brina out of the shower. He held a finger to his lips, signaling her to be silent. He hid her by the dryer, as far away from the mess as he could get her, then returned to the door headed into the living room. He saw Smecker on his knees, back to Connor, and heard Connor praying. It was different. He was using a singular version. There was no 'we' or 'our'. It was all up to him. Making a split second decision as Connor was ending the prayer, Murphy grabbed a heavy vase off the table and smashed it over Connor's head, knocking him out cold. He helped a bloody Smecker up to his feet and went to get Brina.

- Brina's POV -

A small pool of blood had collected under Connor's head where Murphy had smashed the vase on him. She stayed stuck to Murphy as the two men spoke, trying to decide what to do. She turned to them and caught Smecker's attention, "I think he needs to go to a hospital. He might have brain damage for all we know." Smecker sighed and lit a cigarette, "Brina, there's probably some things you don't know. Bu-" She leaned forward, making herself face to face with Smecker. "I know they're the Saints." He smirked at her and gave a nod, "Smart girl. I'll take him back to your guys' apartment and make sure he's comfortable, but can't leave. Try to figure out some way to get you three safe. In the meantime, business as usual. Don't worry about him, I'll have it covered." She nodded as he jumped onto his cell phone and instructed for a pick up. She looked to Murphy and smiled, feeling as alright as she had in days.

Within 30 minutes, three detectives, who knew Murphy and Connor, hauled Connor out of the apartment, and everything was quiet again. They were together, and for a minute, everything was alright as they hugged each other. They moved into the bedroom where Murphy held her, and they laid in quiet, just happy to be with each other. The sun was going down over the city by the time they realized they were hungry. He looked down at her and smiled, "What do you want to eat?" It felt strange, to go from being served prison food and being chained to a bed, to going straight back to normal every day life. Laundry, shopping, 'What's for dinner?'

She was hungry, but didn't feel like eating. Giving a hesitant shrug she sighed, "I guess Chinese. Wontons and vegetable lo mein." He nodded as he headed to the kitchen. She laid back in the bed, remembering the kiss Connor had forced upon her. It was wrong. All of it was terribly, horribly, incorrect. It infuriated her that Murphy acted like nothing had happened. Just another night in. Her thoughts were broken as he walked back into the room. "Brina, why are you crying?" She bit her lip. She had done so good with not crying like a child over the situation, and now that she had a minute alone, she broke down. She sat up and wiped her eyes dry, feeling his weight on the bed as he sat down and wrapped an arm around her. "Talk to me." She shrugged his arm off and scooted back on the bed, resting her back on the pillows. She looked out the window and watched the cars drive by on the street below as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Murphy, you haven't once asked me if I'm okay. If he did anything, if he hurt me, if- how I'm dealing with this. You've been quiet all day, literally." He sighed and scooted a little closer to her, putting his hand on top of hers.

"Brina, I just...I want you to talk about it when you're ready. I can clearly see he hurt you, based on your face. The bruise on your eye, it tells me he hit ya. At least once. But it's the look _in_ your eye that's worrying me. I don't want to push you to talk about anything you're not ready for. It's not that I don't care. I do. I could kill him myself, but I won't. Because it's not his fault. Not really." Her head whipped to him, her eyes opening wide with shock and betrayal that he would say such a thing. She jerked her hand away from his and crawled off the bed. He followed her with his eyes as she walked around the room. "Not his fault? What did he have a bad home life? Get beat up a lot when he was a little kid? Daddy drank too much and one nigh-" He lowered his head, looking at the floor as he spoke, interrupting her tirade. "He's sick. Not some cold or flu sick, I mean, really _really_ sick." He raised his head and looked at her, tears almost threatening to fall.

"He's got a brain tumor. I'd _love_ to kill him for what he did to you. Believe me. But he's my brother." She calmly walked over and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." She sat still, curiosity over coming her, finally leading her to ask him. "What kind of brain tumor?" He turned slightly and looked at her as she raised her head back up, looking into his eyes. "It's a meningioma. On the frontal lobe. It affects his reasoning, behavior, memory, personality, decision making, mood, and judgement. I first noticed it after we killed Yakavetta. He was getting sloppy, careless with who and when he killed. But, like a good little soldier, I was right there beside him, backing him up 100%. Me and Doc finally convinced him to go see a back alley doctor. No insurance, no names, just cash and answers. Only we weren't exectin the answer we got." She licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak when a knock came at the door. He stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Her thoughts were going ninety miles an hour.

A tumor. One tumor could have possibly caused everything that happened. Only more confusion fought its way into her brain as she wondered about Connor, did she pity him, hate him? Murphy called that dinner was ready, jerking her out of the maze in her head as she headed into the kitchen.

* * *

**BOOM! Told you all that I would explain why Connor's been suck a butt head. :P There you have it. Chapter 7. So I hope you like it, I'm going to try to work on Chapter 8 soon and get it up ASAP. Read and Reply, lovelies. :-D**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so that was an eventful chapter. Anyways, I'm glad I've gotten a couple of new reviews from you guys. Thank you for taking the time to review. Disclaimer: I don't own Murphy and Connor. I don't own anything from the Boondock Saints movies, I don't own the actors, the themes, nothing. The only thing I own is Brina. Time for Chapter 8 - - Connor's POV - He awoke in the apartment and in his own bed. He remembered everything, but was still pissed at everyone. Murphy had clocked him with a heavy vase, Brina was still alive and still new their secret. He sighed and rolled over to get out of his bed, only to be jerked like a dog on a leash. His wrist had a chain around it, connected to a base in the wall. He chuckled and jerked at it again. Looking at the door, he flopped his head backwards and yelled as loudly as he could manage. "Smecker!" A few minutes passed before the sounds of the locks on the door came. The door glided open and Smecker walked in, Greenly following him. "Well, hey there, Connor. Can I get you anything?" Connor sat on the edge of the mattress, resting his arms on his knees, and ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. "How about out of these chains, Smeck?" Smecker made a clicking sound with his tongue as he stepped closer to Connor. He sat down at the table, crossing his legs, and lit up a cigarette. "Connor, I'd love to help you out there. But you see, you held a gun to my head. You were poised and ready to off me." He uncrossed his legs and knelt down to look Connor in the eye, his cigarette resting between the two fingers he was pointing at Connor with. "I know you're sick, kid. But you need help. You can't just run amok in the city killing whoever you wish. And that's why we have got you an appointment. She won't reveal how, but Brina has some friends in the higher up who will do this surgery, no questions asked, just payment." Connor's thoughts ran a thousand miles a minute. After all he did to her, and she was still willing to help him. Probably looking for something in return, stupid bitch. If it gave him an opportunity to get out of the chains, loose and free, he would take it. He looked at Smecker and held his hand out. "Can I have a smoke? I can't do much damage with one of those, now can I?" Smecker leaned back in his chair and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and handing it to Connor. "Now, Connor. I'll be back, bright and early tomorrow to get you for your appointment. If you need anything, you holler for Greenly or Duffy and they'll get you what you need." Greenly followed the detective out the door, locking it behind them. Smecker turned to the tall, skinny detective. "You don't give him anything. Any food is to be on a paper plate. No knives, no forks. Spoons only, and you get them back when he's finished eating. We're treating him like a top priority prisoner until this surgery is over. Hopefully, he'll be back to normal by then." The two guys nodded as he turned and walked down the hallway. - Brina's POV - She still hadn't spoken of everything that had happened with Connor. Murphy was good about giving her the time she needed. As she finished rinsing her hair out, that's when she decided she would tell him everything. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel before slipping on her robe. The smell of bacon wafted through the apartment as she opened the door and headed towards the kitchen. Murphy stood at the stove, a towel flung over his shoulder, as he moved bacon around in a pan. She smiled and leaned against the door frame, just watching him as he moved. He took the bacon off the stove, then the eggs, setting everything on the island bar. He looked up and smiled at her. She walked closer to him, wrapping an arm around his middle and giving him a kiss. "I didn't know you could cook. It's a pleasant surprise." He chuckled as she sat down and started putting food onto her plate. She was starving and quickly made all her food history as he shoveled it in. She finished the orange juice and put her plate into the sink. "Murph, when you get done will you come into the bedroom?" He nodded. She walked down the hallway and into the bedroom, pushing the door up. She found a pair of jeans, a shirt, a bra, and a pair of underwear and got dressed. She unwrapped her hair and was ruffling the towel through it when Murphy walked in. "You wanted to see me?" She threw the towel onto the floor and sat on the bed. "I think I'm ready to talk about what happened. I know it's been a few days, but I've had time to just take a breath and get back to normal." He walked over and sat down beside her on the bed, using his hand to gently rub her back. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Well, it all started when Connor came in through the window. He said you guys had been found out, and you had to leave. He asked me to go with him, and I asked him what about you. He said you were packing, and you had sent him to come get me, to see if I'd go with you. So I did. But when I started packing, he hit me in the head with something and I don't remember anything until I woke up." He stayed quiet, listening to what she was telling him. He felt anger rise towards Connor, but didn't show it. He didn't want her to think he was mad at her. He cursed Connor's sickness, and prayed he'd get better. She went on to explain how she was chained. How he would bring her food. He inwardly, breathed a sigh when he learned all Connor had done was kiss her, for he had feared something much worse. He saw tears threatening her eyes as she looked at him. "All I could think about was getting back to you. I think we've both been a little scared to say it, not wanting to push anything, but I realized it when I was waiting for him to come kill me. I love you, Murphy. And I know you love him. He's your blood and family, and I respect that. So I found a family friend who specializes in tumors and he's going to do surgery on Connor tomorrow." He took the information in, little by little. A small feeling of shock overcame him when she told him about the surgery. "Brina, after everything he did, all he put you through, and you want to help him?" She got onto her knees and sat down in his lap, facing him, before resting her arms on his shoulders. "Murphy, it's like you said. He's sick and he needs help. As horrific as it was, and as scared as I was, I agree. It's not like you guy can just waltz into the hospital and start appointments for brain surgery. He needs help, and I want to help." He smiled and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back, knowing a thank you from him couldn't cover what he was feeling. The next morning, she awoke to voices coming from the living room. It was 5:30 am according to the clock. By 5:45, she had gotten up, dressed, and headed out the door. She found Smecker and Murphy standing there, talking. She walked over, sliding an arm around Murphy's waist, and listened. "Murphy, I didn't tell Connor about you riding along with him to the appointment. I don't want him to have any advantage. I am asking you, if it called for it, if he were threatening your life, the lives of Greenly and Duffy, could you put him down?" Murphy stayed silent, but nodded his head solemnly. "Excellent. Brina, you'll ride with me, in the car infront of Murphy and Connor and we'll lead them to the hospital." She nodded, showing no signs of arguing with the decisions. "I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. Going to go brief Greenly and Duffy. Just sit tight." He turned and left the apartment. She felt Murphy slip out from her arm and walk into the kitchen. She followed and saw a gun, dismantled and laying on a cloth on the counter. He slid into the stool and began picking up pieces, assembling the gun. She watched him, certain he could do it blindfolded and in his sleep. "Murphy?" He pulled the slide back, gazing into the gun, and let it spring back into place before putting the magazine into the bottom, and shoving it in. He laid the gun on the counter and looked at her, showing her that she had his attention. She couldn't find the words to speak, but continued staring at him. "Brina, what is it?" She licked her lips and sighed, leaning on the counter. "You seem...different. Like you're gearing up for war, it won't be that difficult, will it?" He sighed and leaned forward on the stool. "Brina, it's not that simple. Connor, even before he got sick, was a fighter. If there was something he didn't want to do, he'd damn well find a way out of it. Now that he's sick...I can't put anything past him. As terrible as it is, just like Smecker said, I've got to be ready to kill my brother, if that's what it takes to stop him. I don't want to, I know I can if I have to, but I don't want to." She nodded, understanding, but still feeling sorry for the predicament it put him in. She walked down the hall and opened the fire escape window. She climbed out onto the balcony it provided and sat down, her legs dangling through the hole for the ladder. She lit a cigarette and watched the sun begin to peek over the buildings in the city. She wasn't content with just sitting down and watching television. Murphy was acting weirdly zen with all of it. She closed her eyes as she took drag after drag, flicking the butts to the ground once the smoke was finished. Murphy climbed out and sat down beside her. She felt the slight roughness of his beard on his cheek as he kissed it, then felt his breath at her ear. "I love you too." A smile pulled at her lips and chills ran down her spine as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, holding her as a small breeze blew past them. "Murphy, he'll be alright." She felt him nod his head, giving a kiss on the top of her head, and then a sigh. "I know. Just have to get him there, first." An hour later, Smecker had collected them, and they sat in their separate cars, waiting for Connor to be escorted to his. She felt her heart in her throat when she saw the spikey brown hair walk closer. Greenly opened the back door, and Smecker helped him into his seat, leaving Murphy to buckle him in. The door shut, and Smecker watched Greenly get in before he got into the driver's seat. "Brina, we're going to be going fast, to get him there before he has time to try anything. So if you would, sit down and buckle up. I can't worry about going fast and you at the same time. I am, a fabulous, but single man. I can't do everyone's worrying." She turned around and plopped down in the seat, fastening the seat belt across herself. Smecker started the engine and they were off. She resisted the urge to turn around and watch the other car, deciding upon conversation instead. "Paul, I never thanked you." He kept glancing back and forth between the rear view mirror and the road before him. "For what, Brina?" She looked at him, catching his glance for only a moment. "For looking for me. I know how worried Murphy had to have been. And I don't know what he would have done if it weren't for you helping him to look. Thank you." He smiled, keeping both hands on the wheel, and continuing to check behind and in front. "It's nothing. But Murphy...he was ready to tear this city apart to find you." She smiled as they continued on. Ten anxious minutes later, the rolled up to the hospital. They drove to the back side door for laundry and Smecker told her to get out. She walked over to Murphy, keeping her distance from him, not wanting to distract him. He had his gun pulled and aimed, ready to shoot if anything happened. Greenly, once again, opened the door. "Come on out, Connor. We're gonna get you some help, buddy." His feet appeared on the ground below the door, and his head came into view as he stood up. He had heavy scruff on his chin and wild, unruly hair. A pair of handcuffs glinted in the morning sun as the door shut. The tension could have been cut with a dull knife. Duffy took him by the crook of his elbow and they walked towards the door. As soon as they stepped inside, there was a nurse and a wheel chair. Murphy slipped his gun into the band of his pants on his back as Connor took a seat. The younger black woman pulled a needle from her pocket and took off the cover, preparing to sedate Connor. And as she brought it down to his arm, that's when the shit hit the fan. - Okay, so there's chapter 8. Forgive me if there are errors in it, I just got acrylic nails and I'm re-learning to type with them on...so yeah. Please have pity lol Hope you like it, and I will update very soon. ;-) 


End file.
